Pretty In Pink
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Lets just say Richie and hair dye don't mix very well together.


Pretty in Pink:

By: LOSTrocker

Richie's scream casued Mac to come running. The boy had locked himself in the bathroom. "Richie?" Mac asked with concern. He pounded on the door. "Richie, whats going on in there?"

"No way!" Richie cried out in panic. "This is not happening!"

Mac pounded on the door. "Let me in." he ended.

"Hell no." was Richie's reply.

"If you don't let me in, I'm going to knock down this door. Don't think I can't do it." warned Mac. "Then you can pay for the damage."

"Dammit." he heard Richie curse.

Mac smirked. He knew that would get him out here. The Highlander waited.

Inside, Richie struggled with himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe what he'd done to himself. He wasn't sure what went wrong. Richie had a pretty good feeling Mac would never let him live this one down. However, the light bult went on. He had an idea! Richie grabbed a towel and through it around his hair. Then took a breath before he went to face Mac.

Mac was about to pound the door again but he stopped when Richie came out. He was thankful he did otherwise Richie's head would be the one that got pounded. The Highlander smiled to himself. The kid could use a good knock or two. It could knock some sense into him - Nah.

"Whats with all the screaming?" Mac asked. "I'm pretty sure they heard you in China."

"I saw a spider." Richie lied.

Mac crossed his arms. "A spider? Yeah, right. Try again." Mac wasn't going to fall for that one.

"I'm serious." Richie insisted. "We're not talking about a normal sized spider Mac. We're talking big here like ones you see in a Indiana Jones flick or something."

"You might be scared of a lot things Rich but spiders aren't one of them. Out with it." It was then Mac noticed the towel. "Nice choice of head decortations Richie."

"Ha, ha, thanks." Richie replied sarcastically. Mac really had no idea.

"What's the towel anyway?" Mac asked.

"Nothing." answered Richie quickly, too quickly for Mac's taste.

"Richie." the Highlander said in that father like tone.

Richie didn't have to answer. Mac saw something in the bathroom that caught his attention. It was hair dye with bleach remover. It came back to him now. Richie wanted to dye his hair. He'd gone to the store eariler to pick some up.

"Hey, how did that go?" Mac asked pointing to the empty hair dye bottle.

Richie mentally kicked himself. He forgot about the evidence.

"Peachy." he lied and Mac knew it.

"Let me see." Mac said.

"No."

"Come on. Let me see." Mac pleaded.

"What part of no don't you understand?" Richie asked. "The n or the o?"

Richie had to fix this. He brushed passed Mac. He would go to Angie. She would know how to fix this and not laugh at him. Much. Mac wouldn't let him go that easily though. As Richie walked by him he tugged on the towel and revealed Richie's secret that he was trying to keep.

Richie stopped dead in his tracks. "MAC!" he yelled and covered up his head but it was too late Mac had seen it all.

Mac tried to compose himself but it didn't work. He bursted out laughing. He couldn't help it. Richie had somehow died his hair pink!

"You can stop laughing you know." Richie retorted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mac managed to say between laughing. "I'm stopping."

Mac wasn't stopping.

"You were saying."

Mac finally gained some kind of control.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"I don't know!" Richie answered angerily. "I followed those directions down to a T!"

"Obviously you missed a few letters." Mac teased him.

"You're so not helping me right now!" Richie reminded me. "Thats it! I'm going to Angie's to have her fix this!"

"You mean you're going walk around with a towel over your head?" Mac asked. "People are going to think you're nuts."

"Too late on that one MacLeod. I all ready thought you knew I crazy."

Mac smiled. "I do, but you're forgetting I actually care about you."

"That can be debatable like right now when you're laughing at me while I'm in agony."

"Oh Richie, stop being such a dramaking." Mac replied. "This can easily be fixed."

"How? By you?" he asked. It was his turn to laugh. "I don't think so. Sorry Mac, I trust you more with a sword then with my hair."

"I didn't say I was going to do it. I know who can though." he corrected Richie with a evil little grin.

Richie knew all too well what that evil little grin meant. "Oh no... Not her."

"Do you want to stay Pink Panther forever?" Mac asked.

"With your choice of suggestion I just might." Richie answered.

Mac crossed his arms. Richie sighed. "Fine, get her over here before I change my mind."

It wasn't long before Amanda was over. "I'm here." she announced. "What's the emergancy?" she asked, then she saw it.

Richie saw her start to snicker. He pointed a finger at her. "Don't even start."

"Is that any way to treat someone who is trying to help you?" she asked him innocently. "But seriously Rich pink suits you."

Mac couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, that had did it. Amanda joined in. "Oh where's Dawson and his camera when you need him?"

"And mark this in the Chronicles. No way." Richie protested.

"I hate to tell you buddy but it's probably all ready done." Mac told him.

"Dammit, just please get my hair back to normal!" he pleaded with him. "Don't make me beg."

"I'd like to see that." Amanda said with a smirk.

"Amanda!" he cried helplessly.

"Okay, okay." she gave in to him. The poor kid looked like he would crack any minute. Then again it wasn't everyday that one turned their hair pink.

Amanda got Richie's hair back to normal in no time. Richie had to give it to her. She was a pro. It was if he hadn't turned his hair pink at all. He couldn't see her as a hair dressed but she had been around the block a few good years, anything was possible.

"Thanks Amanda, I owe you one." Richie said as he helped her clean up the mess.

"I'll remeber that." she noted.

Richie knew the day was far from over. As he figured Mac wouldn't let him live this one down. The Pink Panther theme was now Richie Ryan's new theme song.

Fin.

A/N: Sadly this was based on a true story. Last night I wanted to dye my hair a darker red. I had to bleach out all the color. The color I chose was suppose to be a dark red but it ended pink. I'm getting use to it. I actually like it but man I wasn't happy with the results last night. At least it came in handy for a good fanfiction idea.


End file.
